Crossed
by Raina.Rainy
Summary: Vampire Setting. Imagine being captured by evil vampires, imagine being in love with a human and also with a vampire. Anything can happen when you mix good, evil and innocent...including tradgedy. Rating may go up to M
1. Chapter 1

Imagine the degrassi characters as living in a vampire-human world.  
some as part of vampire clans.  
some as innocent human beings.  
imagine the possibilities...

**Info: There are many vampire clans, but only a few main ones. There is a main group of 'good' vampires who feed only off of animals and try to protect the world from evil ones. Then theres the horrifying, wretched ones. They despise 'good vampires' and love sucking humans dry, and doing everything the opposite of whats good. Then theres the humans, who just get intertwined into the story...**

**The Humans**

Manny Santos

Paige Michalchuk

Spinner Mason

Peter Stone

Liberty Van Zandt

**The Good Clan**

Ashley Kerwin

Craig Mason

Ellie Nash

Emma Nelson

Marco Del Rossi

J.T York

Darcy Edwards

Jimmy Brooks

**The Evil clan**

Jay Horgart

Jessie(ellies ex. boyfriend from the paper)

Alex Nunez

Sean Cameron

Erik Deshaw(O.C)

Aleana Apparatus(O.C)

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Degrassi or characters.

**ALSO, IMPORTANT!-**

**_Since some of the characters are not human, they don't all attend the same school and therefore half the drama between them hasn't occured. So if some things between the humans seem different, like the fact that Paige and Manny are best friends, this is why..._**

* * *

Manny Santos yawned and looked at the clock. Ten minutes till school ends. Then she had to rush home and get ready for her date. Her heart throbbed, thinking of his gorgeous face. Peter Stone. She remembered thinking just last year how much of a fuck-up he was, how much she hated him. But things changed, and she fell in love. He was the sweetest thing, and treated her like royalty. He was everything she wanted.

RING!

Manny sprung up and grabbed her purse and books, ready to go get drop-dead-gorgeous. Tonight was their 3 month anniversary, and she wanted to give him something more than just a present. She was ready for him. All they had done up until now was kiss, but she wanted to do more with him. She felt so much for him, and she knew he felt exactly the same way. Tonight she was ready to wow him.

"Manny! Wait up!"Called her best friend, Paige Michalchuk, running after her.

Manny turned around and smiled,"Hey Paige! Ughh do you think you can help me with my hair tonight?"She asked, hopeful for Paiges fashion advice.

"Yeah of course, but why?"Paige asked, curious, even though Manny had told her hundreds of times.

"Peter, remember?"Manny asked, playfully knocking Paige on the head.

"Oh right! Haha, sorry, you know me, I forget things! Lets go!"Paige said very perky, a little too perky. Manny knew she was resisting the urge to say something totally bitchy, especially because Paige had a little jealousy problem.

They arrived at Mannys house ten minutes later and Manny fiddled with the key, pushing open the door. Manny noticed no one was home and went straight for the bathroom, plugging in her curling iron. Paige took out her make-up bag and pushed her friend onto a chair. Paige worked on Manny, using lots of eyeliner and hairspray, resulting in lots of complaints and coughs from Manny.

"Alright, Manuela, you are done!"Paige smiled, pushing her towards the mirror.

Manny looked and gasped. She looked like a more grown-up, sexier verson of herself. Her hair looked thick and volumized with lots of messy curls framing her face. Her face was bronzed and her eyes had that full-on, smokey effect. Her lips were colored pale, creating the perfect effect to go with her skin and eyes. She looked like an actress, mysterious and inviting, which was exactly perfect for seducing Peter.

"Paige, it's perfect! Thank you so much! Alright, now help me get an outfit, I have to leave in ten!"She shrieked, glaring fiercly at the clock.

Paige rustled into Manny's room, annoyed by her demanding voice. Paige was glad to have Manny as a best friend, but sometimes she could just piss her off. Or perhaps she was just upset by the fact Manny had a boyfriend and she didn't. Not that she couldn't, she was gorgeous and guys loved her. It was just she was waiting...for that sort of guy.

Paige sighed, picturing Spinner in her head. Spinner had been her summer fling, someone who bought her stuff and made her laugh and smile. She wanted him to hold her again, but he had been acting so weird lately, and they had distanced. Plus...there was the fact he had a new girlfriend. A girl who obviously didn't go right with him...

Manny then rustled into the room, throwing on a tight pair of skinny jeans and bright pink heels. She then picked out a matching pink tank top with a white jacket in case it got cold. Then, with a pair of silver dazzling earrings, she was off.

* * *

Erik Deshaw and the rest of his crew sat out in an alleyway, judging the people that walked by. They were looking for a snack, and wanted something delicious. But not only that, they wanted to something to torment, to torture. They would gladly all admit they liked playing with their food. Making it cry and wimper before they sucked the blood from their fingertips to their toes. It was revolting to most to see human flesh being torn apart, but for them it was incredibly joyful.

"What about that one? He looks quite juicy."Jay flicker his finger at a rather large man across the street who ideed did look juicy.

"Uggh...im not in the mood for a fat guy tonight."Alex commented,"I want something tiny, something that will try to run." She laughed a hideous shrieking laughter, looking half insane as she looked for another person. Her eyes flicked across a group of pre-teen girls that laughed loudly, trying to act cool as they model walked down the street. Aleana, however, rolled her eyes at them,"Their blood has no sweet smell at all."

Erik narrowed his eyes, sniffing the air. He licked his lips,"I smell something delicious. Something delicate."

Aleana grinned,"C'mon Alex, lets go hunt."She insisted, pulling on Alex to get her up. They were the only two girls in the group, and often left to go seduce a few boys before feeding. They flitted away, leaving the boys to fend for themselves.

Sean leaned back,"I haven't had sex in a week. Im starved."He commented, looking rather pissed off. His last encounter was with another vampire, which meant that he couldn't feed off of her. And all vampires love the feeling off feeding off sexual encounters.

Jay snorted,"Ha. You should've seen this chick yesterday. We went back to my 'apartment', fucked, then I sucked her blood dry. She was a tasty little bitch, feisty."

Jessie laughed,"Way to be appropriate Jay. Yeah though, I could use some serious ass, maybe go for a girl thats a freak...handcuffs and shit." He smirked, looking at Erik, the leader of their clan.

Erik tilted his head back,"You know how much I love someone to keep my bed warm at night."He laughed,"I almost feel bad for killing them afterwards. When im not hungry is the worst though, gotta find other ways to kill them. Drowning is my favorite. So satisfying to see them beg for mercy."

"Ever half drown them then have them do more?"Jay inquired, letting the idea run through his mind.

"Nothings better."Erik snorted. Then he sniffed the air again,"There it is! That smell, that perfect, perfect smell."

* * *

"Manny, I don't know if i've told you this yet tonight, but you look gorgeous."Peter smiled, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. They were walking downt he street to his car, parked two blocks away.

"Only about a thousand times."Manny giggled, stopping to kiss him on the lips.

"I wish we were at my place right now."Peter suddenly said, kissing her passionatly.

"I know a shortcut to your car."Manny winked, leading him into a dark street corner which crossed into an alleyway. Peter didn't really like the dark, but he'd never say it out loud, especially to Manny.

"You lead the way, baby."He said, holding her waist.

Manny sprung forward,"Your gonna have to catch me!"She laughed loudly, racing forward, looking once behind her to see Peter start running towards her. She speeded ahead, looking behind her to see Peter falling further and further behind.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms grasp around her, and they weren't Peters. She screamed loudly, and looked frantically around. Peter was no where to be seen.

"Hey gorgeous."She heard a dark, faint voice call out to her. A shiver went down her spine and the guy that held her smirked, noting how scared she was.

She saw a tall, thin guy look at her with interest. He had long dark hair and bright gleaming blue eyes. His skin was a moonlit white, and his eyes were slit-like, almost like a cats,"She's the smell...so delicious."She watched him smell the air as they walked over to her.

"She's cute."Another guy said, this one a tall, muscular one with dirty blonde hair. She noticed now he also had cat eyes, shaped like open slits.

The guy holding her chuckled,"She can always be used for other reasons...right Erik?"

The tall dark haired guy grinned,"You bet. We can suck anyones blood, but this one right here. We can play with her for a while before."

Manny gulped in fear, tears running slowly down her tan face as she felt herself being dragged but the guy holding her...

* * *

First Chapter, kind of short, I know. But I tried to get to a main point in the story. Soon you'll be introduced to the good vampiress..


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I hope anyone who read this story before can forgive me for waiting almost a year to update it. I had writers block and was just to busy to do it. Im going to try to keep updating, although im going to need reviews to give me ideas and keep me going. I want your opinions! I appreciate light criticism however, harsh flames are really immature.

Disclaimer-I dont own Degrassi.

**ALSO! This story isn't supposed to be like Twilight, although I do get inspiration from it. However, just because there are good and evil vampires does not mean I am attempting to copy. If some parts seem twilighty, remember im not trying to go for that, I am doing what I think fits best for the story.**

Deep in the woods, far back in the bright green brush lie a rather large shack, hidden from most eyes. Only at certain angles could you then notice there was one there, devoid of any sunlight what so ever. This shack belonged at a clan of vampires, hiding out from the world during day. No, they were not full of hate and venom, they were the exact opposite. They did have hate for their unchoosen fates, being turned into vampires. They decided to turn to animal blood, and spare many human lives. Although blood is tempting, going many months/years without it has made them near immune to the smell.

"Craig! It's going to be light in a couple hours! Lets take this chance and go get new novels!" A slightly too happy vampire named Marco called out. Lately he had become quite a bookworm and took out during the night to go to a open late, open early bookstore in the city.

A cranky, less happy vampire that happened to be Craig stormed out of another room and grabbed cash of a worn down coffee table, "Alright, hurry up, lets go."

Not bothering to ask any of their friends if they wanted to go, they walked through the forest, their 'walk' being 20x faster than the average human being. In a matter of 5 minutes they were in the city, looking for the broken down book store struggling to survive. Craig stopped suddenly, smelling a strong pool of blood in the distance. He put his hand in front of Marco, stopping him too, "Do you smell that? The blood is so strong, it must be on the cement. But you can tell the persons not dead, their alive."

Marco sniffed the air, nodding his head, "Look Craig, I dont know if we should get involved, what if the person has a chance to live and we ruin it but wanting nothing more than to suck his blood?"

Craig disagreed, pulling Marco towards the scent, "Thats not the only scent I smell. Sniff again, it smells familiar, dosent it? What is that?"

"I know what you mean...its a combination of evil and our scent too. Look! There it is!" He pointed towards a limp, half-dead body choking on blood in the alleyway. It was a male, looking about 19, with dirty blonde hair and light skin. It was suprising that he had survived, who ever had been his attacker or attackers had shown no mercy.

"Marco...I know what the scent is."

"What?!"

"Erik's clan. The ones who wiped out all those clans and attempted to kill us. This is their work."

"Holy shit your right, look we have to help this guy. They didnt even try to suck his blood, it just looks like they tried to slow him down and keep him here. What if he has answers? Maybe he can let us in on shit, we could even try to defeat them..."

"Alright. Just stop rambling and lets get him somewhere. Is home safe? He is spewing blood after all."

"I think it'll be fine. The only ones who were having trouble were Darcy and Jimmy but I believe their fine now."

"Okay, pick him up, lets run back."

They scooped him up and were back in less time then before, confused on how to fix human wounds. They called in Darcy, who studied on humans and seemed to know loads of information about them.

She bit her lip and peered outside, noticing the sun that was threatening to rise, "We need a first aid kit...but the sun is coming up soon and im not sure if one of us could make it..."

Craig sighed, thinking, "Well, some of us are more sensitive to the sun than others...I can only last 5 minutes without being exposed, Marco and Jimmy can last 10, Ashley, J.T and Emma can last up to 30 minutes though..."

Darcy shook her head, "Your not thinking straight. We can go as fast while humans are around. Thats how we expose ourselves."

"You forgot about me." A twinkling voice said behind them. They both turned to see Ellie, their unique and strange friend. Ellie was in and out, and left and went where she pleased. She would disapear for months at a time then show up again, without knowing how long she was staying. She was quite powerful, and held a rare vampire gift, being able to blend in with environments, almost to the point of seeming invisable. She could stay out in the sun longer this way, and wasn't held back by others sight.

"Ellie! Your back!" Marco screamed, coming into the room. Although some of the vampires were freaked out by Ellie, Marco embraced their friendship and her unique personality.

"Yes...I sensed distress. I want to help this human. I want to take down Erik's clan. Especially Erik...I'll be back soon." She rushed out the door, leaving an air of confusion as she left.

"Marco...?" Darcy said, wanting to ask a question.

"Yes?"

"Why does Ellie hate them so much. I mean of course we all do, but Ellie has a different hate, especially towards Aleana...why?"

Marco sighed, "Of course...I forget your newer...she never told you the story. You see, Ellie was attacked by that clan. The leader wanted her. Except in a different way, her blood didnt matter, he wanted her body, and he wanted her to be his. So he had changed her. She got away somehow, found us, she was so empty at first. Hated her life. We convinced her to stay with us but shes still troubled..."

"Most of us don't even remember anything from before. There may be brief memories, but most vampires had no idea what life was like, or who they were. Unfortunatly Ellie knows what happened to her, and she remembers..." Craig included, staring off...

Darcy nodded, not needing to hear more. She knew Ellie held a lot of pain in her heart, and she didn't need to hear any details. She looked over at the boy lying in the table, sensing that his heartbeat was slowing. She was alarmed, but realized she could heal him. All her years of research were not going unused.

A few minutes later, Ellie burst through the door with armfulls of first aid materials. Darcy went right to work, applying anti-infection ointments and bandages as need. She shook him until he woke up, not wanting him to die of a head injury in his sleep.

His eyes searched the room, noticing the faces staring at him, they were very curious. He tried to remember what had happened last, and why he was here. Three guys with strange eyes had attacked him, almost killing him and then leaving him there to die...but why? Why had he been in an alley way...

Suddenly his eyes grew fiercly wide, "Manny!" He bursted, struggling to get off the table, "Where is she? Is she okay, what happened?"

Darcy pushed him back down gently on the table, trying to get him to be quiet. He just kept rambling on about the girl. They all tried to calm him down but he kept asking.

Ellie shhh'd all the vampires loudly and pushed in front of them, "Wait...who's Manny, and who are you?"

"Who am I?!? Who the hell are you, and why am I here?!"

"We found you in the alley, were trying to save you. We know who attacked you, were trying to get answers."

"Look...I'm Peter...I was out on a date with this girl...Manny...we cut through an alleyway to get to my car, these guys stopped me, I saw someone grab her..."

"What did he look like?" Ellie demanded with fierce eyes.

"I don't know...tall, dark haired...slit like eyes...in fact all of them had slit eyes! Like a cats! And pale, and evil looking..."

"Okay kid..." Craig started, "I don't know how to tell you this. Your probably not going to believe us. We're vampires."

Peters face twisted in disgust, "You kidnap me then try to tell me your some mystical fairy fuckin' creature?!"

"It's not anything near a fairy. And we're real. The sun exposes us, we crave blood, we have vampire teeth and although our eyes arent as cat like as the clan you encountered, you can tell their different."

Peters face returned to normal, "You sound so serious about it...but that stuff isnt real."

"Want me to prove it?" Craig asked, knowing the sun had risen and he was the most sun-sensitive."

Peter nodded, and Craig lifted him up, carrying him outside. Darcy, Marco, Emma and Ellie followed. Within minutes Craigs skin started bubbling and burning, not like a sunburn but in a devilish, monstrous fashion. His eyes turned bright red, his nails growing out sharp and jagged. He started shreiking a disgusting, horrified sound.

Ellie rushed forward and grabbed him, pulling him back into a sunless area. His pain still continued, although his skin and eyes started fading back to normal.

Peter looked horrified, almost to the point of being scared to death, "Thats what happens when a vampire is in the sun?''

Ellie nodded seriously, "If he had been in it much longer, it would've been worse, he would have gone into a rage, probably kill someone, then slowly burn to death."

Peters face told them he believed them now, "So none of you know what happened to Manny?''

"Unfortunatly, no. I have no idea...but we think Erik and his clan have her. However, if they had wanted to drain her blood, they wouldn't have stopped you from getting to her and they would've left her there. Our best bet is he took her back to their lair." Marco said, feeling incredibably sorry for him.

Peter shook his head a million times, holding back tears, "I feel like this is my fault. We shouldnt have taken that shortcut. I was so stupid. I wanted to sleep with her so bad...why do I always fuck up!"

"Look...this isnt your fault. Maybe we can get her back. We want to defeat them. They killed of every other clan in this area besides us...and they even killed on of our own...we need them gone." Craig said, now fine and back to normal.

"How will you guys do that, and how soon?"

Craig sighed, "Peter...we're going to have to train first. Some of us are gifted, and all of us have great strength...but Erik's clan is ruthless. We're going to have to attack, bring them down, get Manny...but we won't be able to make it unless we kill Erik."

Peter winced, "In order to save Manny we have to kill them?"

"Thats how it is...and trust me they deserve it. We'd never just take a life. We travel on the good side. However, they've done wrong in many ways. It's time we have to stop them."

* * *

Well thats the new update. Hope you enjoyed & sorry if you didn't. Review!

Also, give me your ideas on...

1)Should the other humans become involved in it too?

2)Is there any certain pair you really want to see together?

3)Who do you want Mannys love to be? Peter or somebody else...?

Thank you and I will update soon if I get reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Degrassi characters. Except for the made up O.C's, Aleana & Erik.**

Hi! Well im updating again, and I decided to go ahead and write another chapter despite not having many reviews. So, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Let go of me! Put me down! Please!"

Sean looked up to see Erik and Jay dragging in the girl they had captured in the alley, her protests and screams going unheard. He cringed slightly, feeling sorry for the girl. She was obviously not a drug addict or prostitute, and had been captured while doing nothing bad. Sean was all for playing with food and having a toy, but he usually choose low life skanks he met in bars or ones that didn't care about their lives. He knew Erik found her attractive and intriguing, but he expected him to get bored right away and kill her off. Apparantly he had other plans.

They forced her to sit down and Jay stood back next to Sean. Sean could feel the vibes coming off of Jay, half-guilty, half-curious. Jay was the same when it came to sex partners and food. Although he'd never admit it, Sean knew he felt guilty for killing innocent people. However, Jay was Erik's right hand, and he was always trying to impress him. Jay wasn't really evil inside, and Sean hoped he himself had some good too. Erik however, showed no sign of guilt or any human emotion besides pure lust.

Erik paced a bit in front of the girl, then turned and slapped her across the face. The sound echoed of the walls and tears slid down her face, making her shiver and shake violently.

"Whats your name?" Erik demanded, threatening to slap her again.

The girls eyes narrowed in anger and she refused to open her mouth. Unfortunatly, defiance tended to piss Erik off and he only slapped her again, except even harder this time.

"Last chance to tell me your name before I get really violent."

She still kept her angered look but then spoke, "It's Manny. Let me the fuck go."

Erik laughed, and Jay fake-laughed along with him, "You don't get to play the rules around here, your just a human. I could snap your neck and drain your blood in less time than you can say help. Your kind of cute, which is the only reason your alive right now. Your attitudes disgusting, and it seems like im going to have to tone it down a bit for you."

"What are you gonna do with her Erik, and do we all get a turn?" Jay asked, his lust half controlling him.

Erik thought for a moment, staring Manny up and down and debating inside his head, "Nah. I have a different idea. I'm going to turn her. She'd make a hott vampire, and I kinda like her, I want her for myself."

Sean suddenly got a mental image of a pretty red headed girl. Who was she? Why did she seem so familiar? Thats when it clicked. This had happened before. He had forgotten the girls name...Eliza...Elaine...he had no idea, all he remembered was that she had gotten away and they had spotted her with that other clan. The ones that try to do good. He remembered Erik's face turning into pure anger, he remembered their plans to wipe out the clan and torture and kill every one of them.

"Good idea Erik."Jay commented, a little jealous. The girl _was_ cute, and he had wanted her for himself.

"Hey shitheads!" A loud, disruptive female voice called, followed by a laugh from another female.

Aleana and Alex entered the room, they gleaming eyes landing on Manny, "Whos she?" Asked Alex, annoyed.

"My new favorite toy." Erik replied, grabbing Manny by the arm and forcing her upwards,"Lets go."

"Wait!" Aleana commanded, "I have information. Get all the vampires in here."

Erik narrowed his eyes but turned to Sean and snapped his fingers, "Go get the rest of the crew."

Sean nodded and rounded everybody up, wondering what news Aleana had and whether or not it was important. The whole crew sat down, their attention towards Aleana.

"What did you find?" Asked Erik, bored.

"You remeber that clan your toy Ellie was in, right?"

"Yeah!" Jay stood up, "There was that Craig guy...and the happy one...and that blonde one I wanted to spare...damn talk about fine."

"Whatever, the point is, I found out their going to try and attack. They apparantly want this one." She pointed to Manny, her smirk growing bigger, "They have a puny human boy with them. Some blonde guy. They think they can defeat us, but whatever, we can take them down. It'll be fun."

Erik finally held interest, "I like the sounds of this. Lets kill all of them off. Including the blonde bitch." He smirked at Jay.

Jay and Sean nodded with uneasiness, "She was cute though..." Jay frowned, remembering her fury, "Sean thought so too." He nudged Sean, and Sean agreed. In fact he actually had found her cute, but not in the lustfull way Jay did. More in an interesting way... She was different.

"Whatever. It dosen't matter." Aleana glared, a little jealousy controlling her. She had a tiny thing for Jay, although she would never admit it, "Lets just kill them all."

Erik laughed, and dragged Manny off. No way was he giving her up, she was too much of a prize.

* * *

"Im sick of training." J.T complained, "We're ready to kick their asses now. Let's do it!."

Emma rolled her eyes, "J.T, look, you know Eriks clan is really powerful. Just because were good now dosen't mean we'll be good facing them."

"We're going to have to use a tool that's not strength."

Emma and J.T turned to see Ellie, her face emotionless, her posture straight and authoratative. Emma's eyebrows raised, "What's that?"

"Manipulation and seperation." Ellie monotoned, looking at the two.

"Huh?"

"We need to get them seperatly, take them down with our minds. We need to make them think their not threatened."

Emma nodded, "But how?"

"Seduce them while their feeding. Pretend to be a human. You'll need to fake a scent of course. But seem weak, innocent, then strike them. Kill them."

Emmas eyes opened, "When are you planning to do this?"

"I can't...they know who I am...but you and darcy. You both are pretty, small and seem weak. However you both have strength. I have confidence in you Emma, but Darcy im not sure. She dosen't have as much strength. You two need to pair up."

"How soon?"

"Is tonight too soon?"

Emma opened her mouth to say yes but then thought about it. The sooner they start eliminating them, the better chance they have for getting the human girl back. "I'll do it." She confirmed, smiling at the thought of being the first one to take one of Eriks clan members down.

"Great." Ellie said, "I'll go tell Darcy."

* * *

After telling everyone the plan, Ellie went to her room and opened her journal. It was filled with everything that had happened since she had become a vampire. Everybody thought that she had wanted to not remember her human life, but the truth was she didn't want to forget. It was a part of her, and if she ever risked losing her memory again, she wanted it all written down.

She opened to the middle of the journal and gasped. The entry was dated when Erik's clan had tried to kill them off. They had gotten away, well all except one of them. She felt weird for a moment, ugh a human emotion coming on. Sadness. Horrible. Ashley had been her best friend, she had been feirce and strong willed. She was the most determined to fight against Erik's clan. Most of all she understood Ellie like no other. Then Aleana, that bitch, had killed her. She remembered Ashley in flames, Aleanas wicked grin and laughter. Ellie, trying to go for her, being held back by Craig, who didnt want Ellie to die too. Craig had loved Ashley. They fell in love and always stayed together, until her death. She wondered if Craig ever sat down like she did and though about her.

"All the time." Ellie looked up to see Craig in the doorway, starting at her. She had forgotten Craig could sometimes read into vibes and figure out what people were thinking.

"I miss her." Ellie said, sighing.

Craig sat down next to her and nodded, "I think about it alot. If I had been watching her more closely instead of trying to get Erik...I would have been able to get her from Aleana."

"It's not your fault Craig, it's no ones besides Aleanas and the whole damn crew. I hate them so much. I can't wait until we kill them."

Craig touched Ellies shoulder, and both were suprised when she didnt move away. He looked into her eyes, "Don't harbor so much hate inside, Ellie. Don't feel the need to kill everyone that messes with you. We _are_ going to kill them and get Manny safe for Peter, but don't let the hatred control you. It will turn you into a sick person, trust me, I would know."

Ellie turned to him, now facing him totally, "Craig, how can you be so strong and determined?"

"Trust me, im burning up inside sometimes. But I think of all the ones I care about. Especially you."

Ellie looked at him with a questioning face, "Me? Im always coming and going, how could you even want to care for me? I'm not-" Craig pulled Ellies lips to his and her words melted, and they were frozen in time. It continued on until Ellie pulled away, "Your not just missing Ashley and using me?"

"No, Ellie i've always had a love for you. Just lately it's been so strong. I can't help our connection. I want you, I need you."

Ellie nodded and kissed him again, "Let's go kill Erik's clan so we can do this way more often."

* * *

Darcy and Emma walked along the alleyway, sniffing and searching for one of Erik's members. There was a faint taste of evil in the distance, mixed with something else...something...sad?

"Do you smell that Darcy?" Emma asked, curious.

"No, what?" Darcy sniffed the air, trying to get what Emma was getting. Since she had not been a vampire as long as everyone else, her senses weren't quite as sharp.

"Theres Erik's clan members for sure, but something else too. Not food...more like..I don't know...maybe an accomplice?"

Darcy grinned, "Let's go find out."

Emma nodded and they sped around the corner, crouching down. They were both dressed in used human clothes, and they had Peter cut of a lock of his hair to get his human scent on them. Their vampire scents were disguised, and dressed in used t-shirts and jeans, they looked like two totally normal teenagers.

They looked at the members in the alleyway. Emma knew all their faces, and none of them were Erik. Two she recognized, their names believed to be Sean and Jay. The other 2 with them weren't as familiar, and were more gruff. They were they ones holding the scent of evil.

"Alright Em, Let's do this." Darcy said, standing up and ready to walk into their view.

Emma nodded, "They aren't getting out of this alive."

* * *

Alright, there was 3rd chapter for you! I appreciated the ideas for pairs that some of you said, and I think i have most of them figured out. I have alot of ideas, so lets see if they all happen!

Review please! And also some ideas would be appreciated for pairs/or just in general!

**Be sure to review & ill update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don'tt own Degrassi, but I do own this story hehe

Heres the next chapter! took me a couple days to update, I was busy. Im sorry!

**Note-I think it would be awesome to do promote4promote. If you want to promote eachothers stories, tell me in a review & which story. Of course I will read it and actively try to review. I'll put your story in here, and you can do mine. If your interested let me know!**

* * *

As soon as he saw the two he knew something was wrong. Their air was too confident, their deamenor too aggressive. So why couldnt he stop staring at them? She was beautiful. Her golden hair framed her face perfectly, her eyes bright and slightly slanted, but not as cat-like as his. There was something weird about that. Vampire? No, he could smell her human flesh. But it wasn't right. There was something else mixed with it.

One of the men stood up. He was tall, muscular and arrogant. He smiled at them, his cockey grin enraging Emma. However, she held it in and smiled back, "Hi." She said shyly, trying to pull off being cute and sexy at the same time.

"Are you looking for a good time?" Asked the man, winking at the rest of the vampires that were with him.

Darcy sharply glanced up, "Were not hookers if thats what you mean."

Another one of the vampires stood up, this one shorter and stockier, "Awh sweetheart that's not what were getting at. We just wanna be friends." He laughed cockily, reaching up to stroke a strand of Darcy's hair. She winced but kept still, her smile still plastered on her face.

Sean still knew something wasn't right. He didn't want any part of this. They were going to tear them apart, drink their blood and enjoy the remaining sight. He stood up and slipped out of the shadows. He felt something behind him and turned around quickly, relieved when it was only Jay.

"Why'd you leave man? They were kind of cute." Jay asked, half-bored.

"I don't want to kill them. And they seemed off. Wasn't right."

"Yeah...sex would've been fun, but I haven't been in the mood to kill lately."

"Do you ever think...maybe Erik's lifestyle plan is wrong?" Sean asked, feeling bold.

Jay looked at him sharply, "Isn't Erik always right?"

Sean thought for a moment, "I guess...I can't help feeling like ruining innocent people's lives is right though."

Jay nodded, "Yeah...I get it."

That's when they heard the screams, the sound of bones being crushed and the wicked smell of death in the air. It smelled disgustly evil, and the screams were male. But weren't they going to kill the females. Confusion filled Sean and Jay, and they peered around the corner to look. The two females stood up, looking partly horrified and partly satisfied. That's when Sean realized who she was. _Emma,_ the pretty blonde vampire from that other crew. The ones that does good...but their killing? It didn't make sense.

Emma sniffed the air, "Darcy. I smell more. Right near here..." She turned around and saw their faces, "Come out! It's the two that left!"

Darcy sharply turned and grabbed their arms, pulling them into the alleyway with them. The pairs looked at each other, confused.

"Why did you two leave?" Emma demanded.

"Why aren't you two trying to kill us?" Jay asked back.

Emma looked at Jay and Seans faces, "You two are Erik's crew...but you don't smell of evil or destruction. And you didn't want to kill us. I dont understand."

Sean sighed and decided to confess the truth, "I don't like killing anymore. In fact, I hate it. I couldn't bare to kill you two...who I thought was completley innocent until now...I don't want to be part of Erik's crew anymore. I was planning to leave soon."

Jay turned to him, "Your planning to leave? And you didn't even tell me?"

Emma looked at Darcy, "Should we trust him?"

Darcy circled around the two, "This one seems alright," She said pointing to Sean, "This one had mixed feelings...but he dosent seem evil."

"Do you two hate Erik as much as we do?" Asked Emma.

They both nodded, Sean more sure than Jay.

"And you two have information...come with us. We'll give you a place to stay, you don't have to go back and deal with Erik and explain why your 4 friends are dead and not you. Come."

* * *

Ellie stared down Sean and Jay, "You two want to join us, correct?" She asked, her eyes in complete slits.

They both nodded, fearing the beautiful terrifying vampire. She paced a few times and looked at everyone, who was sitting down behind her, studying the two. Most of them thought they were nothing to fear, and something to gain. She, however, was suspicious as ever.

"You two aren't spies. And you'll tell us information. And you will go against Erik when the time comes?"

Jay nodded again but Sean finally spoke, "Look, I know it seems we were sent to do this, but the truth is we just can't do it anymore. He tortures, they all drain and kill. And nobody feels bad. It's terrible. We want something more, and you guys are offering that. We realize for sometime you might not trust us...but I...we...we want to prove that you can trust. And evil can turn into good."

Ellie turned to the others, "Everyone is fine with them staying, correct?"

Murmurs of yes chorused throughout them. Ellie turned towards the two, "You two are welcome. Now we need some information. Do you know why Manny is?"

"That's why you guys are going after Erik?" Asked Jay, curious.

"Yes. Now tell us about her. Is she alive?"

Sean nodded, "Erik wants to turn her. Make her his..."

Ellies eyes became wild, "No! That is not happening again. We are getting her soon, before he turns into one of us...this monster like body. Im not letting this happen to someone else. We are killing Erik, and the sooner the better.

* * *

There ya go! Sorry this one was kind of short and a little rushed! Im short on time, but next chapter will be longer!

**Review and give me some ideas! Im starting to get some writters block, help me through it. Just tell me what you think of the story and what would make it better, and what you want to happen.**

** _Love you all, _**

**_ill try and update soon!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi characters

Next chapter! took a little long to update, but I was waiting for more reviews! Here ya go...

* * *

"There are four main evil vampires left. The most powerful and giften ones of their clan. The first is the leader, Erik, of course. He is strong and cruel, however he rarely fights people face to face. He has so many protectors and worshippers that all he has to do is sit and wait for his crew to kill everyone off. Then the ones left barley alive he will punish, and he'll forget about the dead." Ellie spoke in a monotone voice, staring down everyone that sat in front of her. They all stared at her, mezmerized by how much she knew and how much cool she kept.

"Wait, theres only four left?"Asked Darcy, excited.

Ellie laughed, "No, of course not. They are the main four, the on-top leaders, the ones who matter. The rest are just there to fight and serve. Nobody really cares about them."

Darcy nodded and looked away, "This is gonna be hard..."

Ellie nodded and continued "He himself has no gifts, besides the fact that he can manipulate like no other. The next one in line is Aleana. She is terrifying, and one of the best fighters. Her gift seems to be her beauty. Never stare directly into her eyes. She can paralyze you for a small period of time. Maybe 10 seconds dosen't seem that long, but it's enough time for her to kill you."

Craig shook with anger for a moment, "Thats what happened to Ashley..."

Ellie stood frozen a minute, about to freak out, then gained her composure, "Yes...and then there are Jessie and Alex. Jessie is a lustful asshole, but would do anything for Erik. He is powerful, and his gift lies with weapons. He can work them like no other. Alex is a complete bitch, but she can fight. She has small gifts, but none of them really matter."

"Do you think we'll be able to kill them off?" Asked Emma, concerned.

Sean spoke up, "Not easily. But then again, we know their strategies. We know their plans. We can get inside. Jay and I will get Erik isolated so we can finally kill him."

Ellie nodded, "Are you going to be able to do that Jay?" She asked.

Jay raised his eyes, "Yes..."

Emma smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you so much. You two don't know how much you mean to me, to us." She smiled meaningfully at Jay and Sean. Both of them looked at her wishfully for a moment before turning their heads back to Ellie.

"Well come on crew, lets train for the last time. At dark we leave."

* * *

"You know, Manuela, for a girl so hott, you are sort of a bitch." Jessie said to Manny, cupping her chin lustfully in his hand. Aleana stood slightly behind him, snickering.

"Don't worry Jessie, Erik will tire of her. Im sure he'll give you a ride before he kills her."

"Then why is he bothering to turn her?" Asked Jessie.

"Oh please. Humans may be soft and gently, but everyone knows vampires are the best in bed. He dosen't want to completley tear her apart the first time. He wants some fun times."

Jessie laughed, "So some of our men are actually dead?"

Aleana scolwed, "Yes. We think Ellies clan killed them. Sean and Jay are missing. We've looked, but their gone."

"You think their kidnapped?"

"Maybe...who knows."

Alex rushed in at that time and blew a peice of hair out of her face, "Erik wants you guys, stat."

* * *

"They want the girl back, and they want all of us dead. They are coming soon." Erik said loudly, looking at his soldiers.

Aleana stood up next to him, "They aren't going to do it. We almost got them before, and we killed one of their strongest members. All we have to do again this time is kill another one. They'll get scared again and run off. Except this time some of you will be waiting. You kill each and everyone."

Jessie stood up to, earning a glare from Aleana, "Actually...you can keep the girls alive. The blonde...the brunette...Ellie...we'll have a after-fight party."

Erik pushed Jessie down and looked at Aleana sternley until she sat down aswell, "Yes. Whatever. But when we have them trapped is the time I will turn Manny. Make them watch it. Then I will go celebrate on my own."

The soldiers cheered nastily, and everyone went off, preparing for a fight and an excited long needed. One vampires craved inside. Almost needed.

* * *

Peter paced back and forth. He missed Manny. He wished they never had taken that alleyway. Most of all he wanted to fight in the battle with them, to kill the guy who had her and wipe the smirk off of his face. It was stupid, forcing him to stay here while they were going to head out. In fact, why should they only be going? If Erik's crew was large, shouldn't there be more back-up?

He heard a sound, and looked up alarmingly. It was Jay. But hadn't they all already left? He looked torn. Peters eyes narrowed, "Whats wrong?Why aren't you with everyone else?"

"Nothing man...I can't do this. I can't go against Erik. Im not going too. I...I saw him yesterday...he offered to let me be his second in command. Man, I've wanted that job forever. Im not gonna let Aleana take it away from me. Or Jessie. Your coming with me."

He grabbed Peters arm, barley feeling the fact that Peter was punching and kicking with all his might.

"Dude! Let me go!"

"No...I'm going to take you to Erik, your going to be the bait. I'm sorry man."

* * *

Erik smiled,"Well well Jay, looks like you came through for me. You'll be fighting in this battle with me after all. Thanks for the bait. He'll make a nice snack afterwards too. Tell you what, you can have him. Take every sip of his blood."

Jay shook his head, feeling terrible. He kept a straight face. Inside he felt disgusting, guilty, vile. Why had he done this? He could've helped Sean, but now he was going to have to kill his best friend. Or even worse, his best friend might kill him.

Why did it have to be like this? Why had he choosen this?

It wasn't right. And deep inside, Jay knew what that he still had a choice. He still had a chance to win against himself.

* * *

** Alrighty! Theres the update! Hope you enjoyed, Im trying to put more action into it. Next chapter is the battle, so the series will only have 2 or 3 chapters left. It was kind of short, but im thinking theres going to be a sequel to it...**

** Review and ill update faster! Also, tell me if you would like a sequel when its over with!**


End file.
